Testing, Testing 1,2,3
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: She has trouble leaving work at work. A/H au.


**I do not own TVD or TO.**

**This story started off as a drabble but then turned into full on smut with some fluff thrown in. It was inspired by an otp prompt on tumblr.**

**I thought I'd move into fluff and smut to get away from the crazy angst, hurt/comfort Elejah fic I'm working on. That's almost done too btw and should be posted soon. I just started writing and it took a really dark turn, so I needed to step back from it and feel the love again.**

**This started off being Kolena and then it felt like Elejah at the midpoint. I went back and forth alot and never actually named the Male lead so you can insert whichever Mikaelson brother you prefer in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

She glances up when he steps inside the bedroom and pulls off his shirt on the way to the closet. The pen in her hand drops following the path of her eyes, and who could blame her for staring?

He's standing half naked and reaching into the closet; the muscles in his back shifting with the movement and her mouth waters at the sight.

She knows she's caught when he turns around and cocks an eyebrow. He gives a pointed look at her forgotten stack of essays before meeting her lidded eyes

"Why are you just sitting there watching me change?"

She swallows and wills away the flush that's creeping up her neck.

"I'm uh…" Her eyes fall to the paper in her lap and inspiration hits her over the head better than her student's poorly executed thesis. "I'm grading you."

She makes a show of looking him over this time.

"Congratulations," she smirks, "you get an A."

He stares at her, affronted, and gestures from his chiseled features to the toned muscles of his stomach.

"I deserve an A plus," he gasps, full of mock indignation.

She purses her lips, tilts her head, and narrows her eyes; embarrassment is forgotten in her sudden scrutiny.

"I don't know about that," she shakes her head, attempts to hide her smirk. "I'd have to see more to give you a grade that high."

"Really?" He looks at her with a solemn expression, that has no business being on his face, and reaches for his belt. The denim is on the floor by his shoes before he gets to the bed. "How about now?"

She moves her papers aside and drags the tip of her finger down his chest, traces the v at his hips, and frowns.

"I'm still hesitant," her eyes sparkle when she looks up. "I would have to have a thorough presentation before I could give you a grade that high. Someone has to go above and beyond for an A plus."

"Is this an oral presentation?" He nods along. "Or a physical demonstration?"

"For top marks?" She smiles innocently it turns to a grin when he nods. "Both."

"Very well," his lips quirk up in a smirk, "I think you'll find I'm up to the challenge."

She doesn't get a chance to laugh before her papers are knocked aside and he's pushing her into the mattress, rucking up her skirt and nipping at her smooth throat. Her giggle is more of a moan when she threads her fingers through his hair and guides him lower; her wedding bands are all but hidden in his dark hair.

"You're a bit of a hard ass, you know that?" He glances up, slipping her panties down her legs.

She scoffs and grins.

"Everybody knows the oral exam comes first. And if you want an A plus you need a conclusive report."

He smirks that infuriating smirk and tosses her underwear aside. He then pushes her dress up, urging her to sit up so he can pull the material over her head.

"What are you doing?"

"My oral presentation has a visual component," he winks.

She shivers and props her weight up o her elbows; watches through lidded eyes as he kisses back down her stomach: open mouthed and wet. She lets him take control and lift her thighs over his shoulders so only her lower back and elbows are on the bed.

He meets her eyes and pauses less than an inch from where she wants him.

"I hope you're paying attention, Mrs. Mikaelson because I would hate to lose marks."

"I promise that you have my undivided attention," her teeth sink into her lower lip. She doesn't have to urge him lower.

Her head falls back when he makes the first contact, licking a long stripe through her folds. Heat starts pooling in her belly and she moans. He licks a few more times, savoring her sweet taste, and then sucks on her clit once before pulling away.

An undignified whine rises in her throat.

"Now, now," he chides, "I did tell you there was a visual component."

She opens her eyes and rolls her head forward so she can watch him. The heat grows when she sees the look in his dark eyes; full of promise.

She knows that he'll stop again if she doesn't pay rapt attention to him so she watches, but it gets hard when he returns to his task. She thinks he might be doing it on purpose; deliberately trying to make her lose control and fall backwards, but she is just as stubborn as he is.

Her eyes, while lidded, remain glued to his as he devours her. The muscles in her thighs begin to quiver and she can feel his smirk against her folds and see it in his eyes.

She shifts her weight before he can stop to talk again and uses one hand to hold the back of his head against her center.

He flicks her clit with his tongue and trails two fingers through her folds; she jerks in surprise, but doesn't look away.

He slides his fingers in her dripping pussy and curls them upwards massaging the spot she's never able to reach on her own; her breathing hitches, but she maintains eye contact.

He continues his dual assault, sucking her clit and stimulating the spongey spot inside that he knows is driving her wild until she starts to whimper. He slips his free hand up her stomach and beneath the cup of her bra, pinching her nipple at the same moment he adds a third finger and finally her head falls back. The victory is not his though.

Her walls clench around his fingers, fluttering with the intensity of her orgasm and a flood of juices flow freely down his hand. He gives the sensitive nub one last hard suck and pulls his fingers free.

She comes down from her high and shivers, opening her mouth for his wet fingers.

He groans when she swirls her tongue around the digits.

"How am I doing so far teach?" He pulls his fingers from her mouth and hovers a hairs breadth from her parted lips.

"Full makes on the oral exam," she pants, "but there are two parts to this test. Are you ready for section two?"

"As long as it's not multiple choice."

"Don't worry," she flips them over and shimmies down his body, hooking her thumbs under the band of his dark green boxers, "it's a fill in the blank and there's only the one question."

"Good," he chuckles.

She wraps her fingers around his length after he's sprung free and slides her hand up and down a few times.

"At least you've come prepared," she hums, swiping her thumb over his tip to gather the pre-cum that's been leaking.

"I'm always prepared," he gasps, "frankly, the fact that you think I would come unprepared is insulting."

"Is it?" She giggles, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. The material joins the rest of the fabric on the floor amongst the scattered term papers.

"Extremely," he sniffs. His hands grasp the sides of her face before she can take him in her mouth. "I do believe I am the one being tested, Mrs. Mikaelson."

A thrill runs down her spine. She doesn't think she will ever get tired of hearing that, and suspects half the reason he's still going on with the analogy is so he can call her that; he loves finding excuses to use her title.

She grins and lets him guide her up. His mouth finds hers in a hungry kiss and she's tempted to give him the grade just for his lip work; he does have such a talented mouth. He could talk her into anything, or kiss her into anything.

She is about to break the kiss to tell him as much but then her hips are guided down and she feels her walls stretching to accommodate his impressive length.

They don't do much more talking, finding better ways to occupy their tongues; it's just as well since they don't have enough air to form a coherent sentence much less a word.

He busies his mouth leaving light love bits over her neck and chest, and sucks on the hard pebbles on her nipples.

She finds her lower lip is the perfect tool to muffle her loud moans and bites it hard enough to leave bruises.

They move together in sync for a while until her pace begins to stutter. She bites her lip harder as the coil in her stomach snaps and waves of fire extend, licking through her limbs.

He rolls them over and throws her knee over his shoulder. The new angle lets him hit that sensitive spot again and again, and he knows that she is seeing stars behind her eyelids. He pushes her through one orgasm and into the next before he loses his rhythm and spills inside her waiting womb.

He has just enough strength to let her leg drop before pulling out and laying beside her.

She can feel their combined fluids dribble from her center. Every few seconds she clenches around nothing and wonders if she should shift and use the wall to hold her legs up for a while, but the wall is at least three feet and a deliberate roll away and his chest is warm and inviting.

"Here," he reaches over his head and fumbles for a pillow. With the soft material in his hand he urges her to lift her hips and guides the pillow under her body.

Its awkward and perfect and so them, and they both end up laughing by the time her hips are situated.

"So?"

"You definitely lost points for ruining the mood," she giggles, gasping for breath.

"You could have done that," he points out with a smirk.

"But then I would have ruined the mood."

"There is just no pleasing you, is there?" His eyes twinkle with amusement. "Do any of your students ever get an A plus?"

"What can I say?" She shrugs one shoulder, a teasing smile on her lips. "I'm very picky, and extremely hard to please."

"It seemed easy," he chuckles.

She looks so adorable with her mussed hair and flushed cheeks that he cant help leaning over to kiss her again. It's not much of a kiss though because neither of them are capable of tempering their smiles.

She teases his stubble with her finger and tilts her head. She is starting to get pins and needles in her toes and she's pretty sure they'll have to change the sheets before going to bed later because the pillow under her lower back is starting to feel damp.

"Do you think we did it?" She smooths her hand over her flat stomach.

"I think we'll have to wait a while for those test results," he kisses her shoulder, "but the odds of passing are better with each retake of the test."

"You make an excellent point," she giggles and spreads her legs for him to settle between.

He is barely in place when a rhythmic tapping is heard on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?" A tiny voice, high, calls through the wood; she knows not to open the door when it's closed. Their four year old had fallen asleep on the drive home from day care after a busy day.

"Mommy is giving daddy a test, sweetheart," he smirks and pretends to be hurt when Elena smacks his arm.

"Oh…" they can hear her rocking on the squeaky floorboard that they never did get fixed. "Is it a hard test daddy?"

"Parts of it are," he covers Elena's mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Miss. Claire gave us a test today," she scuffs her toes on the floor, "all about the animals we saw at the zoo."

"Did she now?" He tries not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "Why don't you go downstairs love, and Mommy and I will be right behind you? We'll fix a snack and you can tell us all about the zoo."

"Okay." They hear her skip down the hallway, but the sound of her voice calling down the stairs makes them both flush.

"Mommy is giving daddy a test, but they're gonna come down in a minute."

"Oh," Elena closes her eyes, as if that might save her the embarrassment. "Please don't let that be a grandparent."

"Elena," a male voice hollers upstairs, and it's so much worse than one of their parents who will just look at them disapprovingly. "Hasn't a tone told you to leave work at work?"

Caroline's voice follows her husband's upwards.

"Don't worry Klaus, I'm sure it wasn't a written test."

**Thoughts? I love hearing them**


End file.
